


Clipped Wings Can't Keep Crows Down

by Kurai3



Series: Sunshine and Moonlight, Fated Opposites [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai3/pseuds/Kurai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's it like up there?"</p><p>Kageyama isn't sure how to even begin answering that question, after all...how do you describe perfection. So he thinks he'll describe what makes up that perfection instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped Wings Can't Keep Crows Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!

_I love you, Kageyama Tobio._

_I love you, Hinata Shoyo._

Kageyama can't believe what he is seeing, as he stares down at the body in front of him. He hadn't meant for it to be like this, he really, really hadn't. But, yet, somehow it had and he was left to deal with it. As he landed in front of the body he knew the tears were streaming down his face, though he could not feel them. He takes cold hands in his own, trying to warm them with a body that isn't even solid anymore. He knows it won't help but he tries anyway, rubbing the wrists like it will save the boy. But when the light surrounds the body, Kageyama knows he has done all he can now. Instead he takes the hand of the other spirit floating in front of him, with a soft sorrowful smile, and leads him into the unknown.

* * *

"What's it like up there?"

Kageyama isn't sure how to even begin answering that question, after all...how do you describe perfection. So he thinks he'll describe what makes it perfect instead.

Perfect is the flaming orange hair that shines like the sun.

Perfect is the tinkering laugh that both annoys and pleases him at the same time.

Perfect is the warm hand that takes his own as they race.

Perfect is the two arms that embrace him when he nearly breaks all over again.

Perfect is the smile that reminds him of days on a volleyball court, setting for his perfect little spiker.

Perfect is, put simply, HInata Shouyou. 

* * *

It takes everything Karasuno has to get back on their feet once they lose their wings. They finally manage it, but things aren't quite the same as they were before. Tanaka and Nishinoya aren't quite as loud, Tsukishima is not quite as harsh. There is something missing now, and they can never quite be the same as the crows the oddballs had made them. But sometimes, sometimes, things happen that don't make sense and they will become what they were before, if only for a moment.

Sugawara was the first to notice, staying late after one practice to clean away the gym. He is about to lock up one he hears the sound of soft laughter and the squeak of volleyball shoes on the court. He is the only one there, so no one else should be on the court. He opens the gym doors again, just to check, and as he does so he catches a flash of black and orange. After that, his smiles are a little more real. 

Next is Nishinoya and Asahi. When he goes to set for Asahi, when he thinks he is about to miss, it is like his hands are guided straight to the ball. The movement allows Asahi to spike, the pair simply staring at the ball for a moment before sharing confused looks. As Asahi goes to collect the ball they hear the sound of a high five ring through the gym. They also catch a flash of black and orange. They share a smile and return to normal, Nishinoya just as excitable as he always had been and Asahi just as timid. 

Tanaka doesn't understand the three at first. He doesn't get how they can be so normal after everything they have lost. But then, as he is folding away the net a volleyball flies through the air in front of him. He looks around but there is no one there who could have hit it, there is just him. He thinks he imagines it at first but then there is a flash of black and orange and he grins. He and Nishinoya waist no time returning to their antics. 

The rest of the team soon follow. All of them encountering something strange, accompanied by a flash of black and orange.

* * *

When Oikawa asks, before a match, where Tobio-chan and chibi-chan are the answer floors him. When he is told they are gone he is not sure what to do. What could he do, now that one of his biggest rivals was gone? When they play Karasuno he doesn't understand how they can still be so normal, so very Karasuno. They had lost two of their players...lost them to cruel, twisted fate, but it is like they didn't even realize. There is always a space, where the two would usually be and sometimes Karasuno misses the ball because they forget there is no one there to hit it. 

When Oikawa hits one of his killer serves, expecting it to be the last he aims it straight for the gap he knows they will leave. It's were Tobio-chan would have been, if he was there. They will not move to receive, because they will forget. He closes his eyes after he hits the ball, not wanting to see the winning serve he had just hit. But when he hears the cheers of the crowd, hears the ball bounce, he opens them again. He looks over at Karasuno, expecting to see broken faces but he is instead met by the sight of the ball returning to the air. His shock is accompanied by a flash of black and orange and in that moment he thinks he understands. After all, it seems like Karasuno had not lost their two odd hatchlings after all.

* * *

When people speak of Karasuno now, they speak of crows who had learned to fly with clipped wings. They speak of a viscous team that plays with everything they have despite losing two wonderful players. They speak of the banner their school waves, a banner of black with orange writing printed on. They speak the banners words with awe, as they watch the crows fly. They speak of flashes of black and orange that accompany the team when they play. But what they speak of most, is two blurry figures stood on the court, in the gaps left by the rest of the team. 

_"Clipped wings can't keep crows down."_

 

 

 

 


End file.
